Me & You
by horse-lover122
Summary: Jordan, a sixteen year old girl, had her life turned upside down by a vampire boy when she goes to New York for a holiday, and discovers some things she wished she hadn't. some things are best left alone.
1. The First Encounter

**Nothing to do with Twilight. My own fic about another normal human girl who falls in love with a vampire. Although the vampire principles are basically the same. **

Chapter One-First Encounter

It was late one afternoon that I met him.

Me and my best friends, Kimberly, Erin, Shannon and Lydia were all on holidays. We were all going somewhere for the Christmas holidays, and we would be apart, aside from me and Shannon, because we were sisters.

"Bye Kimi"! I called as we boarded the plane. Shannon and I were holding up everyone behind us. Kimberly waved through the airport window. "Excuse me, please take you seats", a flight attendant instructed. She shook her short blonde hair under the blue uniform hat as a man in his twenties pushed past us. "Sorry", Shannon mumbled to the attendant. But she was too busy staring after the man intently. I rolled my eyes and dragged my sister to our seats.

"What a prissy flight attendant", I chuckled as I plopped onto my seat by the window. Shannon nodded and slid in beside me. She grabbed a brown paper bag from in front of her and clutched in to her chest. She got plane sick quite easily, that's why I always sat at the window. She was only fourteen going on fifteen, after all. Normally she would get homesick, being away from our father, too, but considering he had gotten married a few days earlier she didn't think of it as home anymore.

Our new stepmother hated us almost as much as we hated her, so we were gladly going to stay with our aunt in New York for a while. I rested my head back on the seat while I waited for the plane to take off. We were only going for two weeks, giving our dad and new mother time for their honeymoon Hawaii. I closed my eyes, and I new the plane had taken off when Shannon gripped my arm. The motion of the plane slowly lulled me to sleep.

I don't know how much later it was, but Shannon started shaking me to wake me up. "Do you feel sick"? I mumbled. "No. We're here", she whispered. My eyes snapped open. I glanced around, realising the plane had in fact stopped. People were filing off, and the plane was almost empty by now. I noticed Shannon had all of her things packed up and in her backpack, whilst mine were spread out on my lap and some on the floor. "Oh"! I hurried to shove the things into my bag. Shannon was glancing at the line of people going out the door, and then back at me.

"Go, I'll catch up", I insisted. The torn look on her face faded. "Okay", she answered, swiftly pulling the bag straps over her shoulders. She started down the aisle, and I stopped suddenly. "See if you can find, uh…" I couldn't remember her name. "Auntie Terry"? Shannon supplied. I nodded. "Yeah, her". I finished putting my things away and slung only one strap over my shoulder. Shannon was off the plane by the time I stood up. I ran to the exit, not even looking where I was going. I caught a glimpse of blonde hair before I crashed into someone.

I fell backwards onto my butt, my bag crashing to the floor. I hadn't zipped it properly, and everything spilled out onto the floor. A lead pencil rolled away, out of reach. I expected the person who knocked me down to drop to their knees and start collecting my stuff up for me. I bet he probably would have, too, if I had have given him the chance. "Watch where you're going! Some of us don't have time to be sitting around on the floor", I snapped, standing up and brushing off my butt.

I glanced up angrily at the most beautiful face I had ever seen. A boy of maybe sixteen to eighteen with surfer blonde hair stood staring down at me, his mouth pulled up at one corner. "Maybe if you weren't running so fast you wouldn't _be_ sitting around on the floor", he grinned. I gaped. "You have some nerve, you know", I hurriedly pushed my things back in my pack and flicked my dark hair, shoving past him with a little extra force than was needed.

I head an amused chuckle as I stormed off the plane. I pushed through the crowd and found Shannon and a short woman standing with our luggage. "What took so long"? Shannon demanded. I glared over my shoulder at the plane. "Some _idiot_ boy ran into me on my way off and my stuff went everywhere", I huffed. I heard a restrained laughter. The boy was standing a few metres away from us, his back to me. _There is no way he could have heard that, don't worry_, I assured myself quickly. But by the time we got to our aunt's house, I had convinced myself otherwise.

There had been no one else with him, and everyone was ignoring him as far as I could tell. He _must_ have heard me. Maybe he just had really good hearing. _Or maybe you're being an idiot_, a little voice in my head snapped. Why did it even matter? _Because he laughed at you. He thought you were a moron_, another little voice whispered. _So? Your never going to see him again_, the voices argued. I thought I was losing my mind. What kind of mentally sane human being debated with themselves over something so stupid!

_Me, that's who_, I thought irritably. But then again, I could hardly call myself mentally sane. I sat on the bed I would be sleeping in, trying to decide if I had finally lost it. Aunt Terry's apartment was so small; I probably would lose it by the end of our stay. Shannon and I had to share Aunt Terry's double bed, and she was going to sleep in the second bedroom in the single bed. It suited me just fine. I would rather share with my sister than that woman. I hated everyone on my father's side of the family. Ever since he married Trisha. After all, if he could be so cruel, he had to get it from _somewhere_. Or someone so to speak.

There was a knock at the door. "Hey, Jordan? Your dad told me that you guys were allowed to do what you wanted in the city, that you could go shopping and that whenever you wanted, and I'm being reasonable and setting you curfew to one in the morning. I know your dad lets you do what you please, but he's an idiot. I think even you could admit to that. So feel free to go out, and keep your mobile with you at all times please. Thankyou", Aunt Terry called. I groaned. One in the morning wasn't long enough. But I was intrigued by the fact Aunt Terry had called her own brother an idiot. It was almost funny, in a way. Was it possible that she hated him as much as Shannon and I?

I got up from the bed. Shannon was in the shower. "Shanny, I'm just going out to grab some lunch. Do you want something"? I called. I could only just grabs snippets of what she was saying over the running water. I think what she said sounded like, "No, I'm fine. See you when you get back". "Kay"! I called. I decided to change into something more suitable. I wasn't planning on coming back until later that night. I put on a short black miniskirt and red tank top with black knee-high leather platform boots. I also slipped on a black leather jacket.

I ran a brush through my silky hair, and got an idea. "Shanny, is there any coloured hair dye or something in there"? I ran up to the bathroom door. Fifteen seconds later, just as I was sure she hadn't heard me, the door opened a crack and her arm slipped through, holding a box. "Thankyou"! I called. The door closed, and I ran back to the bedroom again. There was a full-body mirror on the wall, and went and grabbed my colour wand from my backpack. I rummaged through the different colours. Blue, done it. Orange, done it. White, done it. Green, done it. Yellow, done it.

I picked out dark purple and dark red. I put a few random streaks through my jet black hair, and the end result was just as good as it always was. It had always looked better when my hair was longer. It was best when it was at least halfway down my back, but just above my butt worked too. That's where it was then. I shook my head around, sending black ripples through the silk. I grabbed my handbag and slung it over my shoulder, heading out of the apartment.

Not even calling goodbye to Terry as I left, I made my way to the bus stop. Just to play a little game. I would stop on the side of the street and wave my hand in the air. About three taxis would start heading my way, but one would always make it first. The _man_ driving would always lean over to open the door for me. "Need a ride, miss"? This one in particular asked flirtatiously. I would shake my head, showing off my hair. "Oh, no sorry. I was just waving to my friend across the street", I flashed my prettiest smile, closed the door again and stalked off, shaking my hips just to show off.

Being pretty had its advantages. Sure, it was cruel, but no one was getting hurt. Maybe disappointed, but they weren't permanently damaged. I soon got tired of the game though. All of them were the same. I got to the bus stop and sat down on the seat. As all bus stop seats were, spray paint writing covered it. When the bus finally arrived, I had changed my mind. I got up and walked down the busy street, darting into shops to look. I finally went to a nearby McDonald's and grabbed a burger and fries. The guy who served me was a little overeager. I knew about a small nearby park, so I carried my bag of food to the direction I thought it was.

I realised I was lost soon enough. I called a taxi over again. This time there was no battle. Only one came, and it was in no hurry. I realised soon enough. It was a woman driving. I opened the door myself. "Do you know of any small parks around here"? I asked. The woman shrugged. "Sure. Does it matter which"? She sounded bored. "No. Any will do", I said quickly, jumping in. We drove through the streets, and the traffic thinned slightly. I realised we were getting further out of the main city. Finally we pulled over at a nice looking little park. "Thankyou. How much"? I payed the woman the amount and jumped out.

I was surprised at how quiet the park was. It was actually quite big, and there were was a fair amount of trees over the far side. There was also a big pond near the trees. I went and sat by the water, enjoying the scenery. I looked around, and noticed a pair kissing. The boy was slowly taking her towards the trees as he kissed her. I looked away, not wanting to be rude by staring. I opened up my little food bag, and the smell of the food overwhelmed me. "Mmm", I sighed, plucking a chip from the bag. I frowned when I noticed there was a drink and a sundae in there too. I emptied the bag, and I noticed one of the serviettes's had a message on it.

_My shout. Call me if you want to hang out sometime._ I groaned. There was a phone number underneath. No wonder the guy had seemed so keen. I tore up the thing and through it in the water where it quickly dissolved. I had to give him credit, it was original. Not so much the 'write on the serviette when she orders'. More the fact that no guy had done that when she ordered at McDonalds. Probably because most guys weren't that stupid. Maybe something a little more romantic, or sweeter. But _McDonalds?_

I rolled my eyes and lifted my burger to my mouth. I had just taken a bite when an ear piercing scream ripped through the calm, peaceful park. It came from through the trees, where the boy and girl had been before. It was definitely a female scream. I waited anxiously for the sound of laughter, as though the pair were just playing a game or something. But bad thoughts started forming in my mind, and I picked up my food and headed towards the trees. I stopped dead at the sight. The girl was limp in the boy's arms. He had his mouth pressed to her neck. I watched as the girl paled rapidly. The boy pulled his head back from her neck. Blood dripped from his lips.

He licked them and I dropped my gear. My handbag thunked as it hit the ground. My phone slipped onto the grass. The boy's head shot up and he stared at me. _That face_, I thought fearfully. The airport! The blonde boy who had crashed into me at the airport. It was _him_, I was sure. The same surfer blonde hair, strange burgundy eyes, pale skin and gorgeous face. I felt my mouth opening and closing. What had he been _doing_ to her? I screamed when he stared at me and dropped the girl's body. It made a sickening crunch as it hit the ground. A sob escaped my lips. I turned and ran, not once looking back.


	2. All But Human

**Wow, I really loved this positive response! Thankyou everyone. Please ignore the random review from Shayde. She is my best friend in real life, and ultraviolet chickens is just a joke between us. Lol. And they guy's name will be revealed in the next chapter, promise! Enjoy, and please review! Criticism welcome! **

Chapter Two-All But Human

I felt tears pooling in my eyes as I sat on the bus seat. I was terrified and confused. What I had just witnessed was definitely not natural. Had he been drinking her blood! The part of my mind that was trying to calm me came up with possible explanations. Maybe the girl had died and he was crying and he had bit his lip? There were a few errors with that answer. First of all, he hadn't looked like he had been crying. He looked…not happy…satisfied maybe…?

The bus pulled off at the stop near Terry's apartment. I quickly ran off the bus and stumbled towards the apartment. I was just in time to see Shannon step onto the path. I felt my jaw drop as I noticed her curly reddish brown hair piled on top of her head with a single curl hanging down, sweeping her cheek. She looked so different from me. She had the same tanned skin and dark green eyes, but she had never touched her hair with curlers, crimpers or colours. "Where are you going"? I demanded.

"Hey, what's wrong"? Shannon asked worriedly. I glared. "That's not answering my question", I shot at her. "Remember Auntie Terry's old friend Katherine, and her daughter Candice? I'm going shopping with Candice", she tossed her head irritably. I snorted, and there was a shrill beeping and Shannon took out her phone. She flipped it open and grinned when she saw the id. "Hey Candy", Shannon grinned wider. I rolled my eyes. "So we're going to check out the hotspots for all the cute guys", she gushed.

I felt fresh tears filling my eyes. If only Shannon had _any_ idea! I was horrified at her blindness. Could she really be so damn _thick_? I stormed away, tears spilling over. Shannon barely noticed. She just chatted on the phone. I stomped back to the apartment, and then I went straight to my room. I slammed the door hard and pulled off my shoes. I let my head fall onto the pillow. What had been going on at that park? It occurred to me that I would have to go back. I couldn't report what I had seen. Who would believe me? I was barely sure I had seen it. Maybe I had been right. Maybe I was insane. I sobbed into my pillow, confused and lonely and afraid.

Shannon informed me the next morning that she was going shopping again. "Jordan, you should come", she whined. I shook my head firmly. I hadn't left my room since I had gotten home, and I wasn't planning on it yet, either. Terry had bought in her dinner the previous evening, but Jordan hadn't touched it. "You should at least eat something. You'll become anorexic", she stated, wrinkling her delicate nose. Quiet, shy Shannon had really come out of her shell since our arrival yesterday. It sure hadn't taken her long. I had a fair idea that if she had seen what I had, she would never come out of her shell again.

It was only half an hour after she left did it occur to me. Shannon had said that she and Candice were going to 'check out hotspots for cute guys'. What if _he_ was there? I could only imagine. What if he _had_ been doing what I think he had been doing? Not that it was likely, but if he had, wouldn't that mean Shannon could be in danger? _I'm being stupid. That guy was not drinking the girl's blood. Of course he wasn't._ But the careless part of my mind rejected that. _Okay then. If you're so sure, go and ask him yourself_. I actually considered it. But then, and I'm glad too, my sensible part of my mind kicked in. _Oh yeah, sure. Walk up to the random guy. "Hi, just out of curiosity, were you drinking that girl's blood the other day?_ I couldn't believe I had even considered going to see him again.

Even if I _did_ see him and asked him, and he said yes, he had been drinking her blood? He would be dangerous, and could hurt me. But Shannon was out there! How could I lye around and do nothing while Shannon was out, possibly in trouble. I pulled on a thick cream, woollen jumper that's collar came up around my neck, and changed into my skin-tight super small denim jeans. It was a nice day, and the sun was out. It was such a waste of showing off my tan if I wore these clothes, but I couldn't risk it. Just in case.

I pulled my slick hair back into a ponytail at the nape of my neck. I let a dark purple streak fall forward. Then I quickly raced out of the house. I had discovered I had left my bag and phone behind in my panic to escape. That would be a good enough reason to see if he was there, wouldn't it? But I chickened out when I stepped outside and I turned and fled back to the safety and shelter of my room. And that's where I stayed for the next three days.

**(Three days later)**

"But you have to come", Shannon insisted. "You could wear this", she held up a super short, halter neck red dress with red heels dangling from her fingers. I pulled a face. "Why do I have to go to the stupid party"? I mumbled. Shannon glared at me and pushed the clothes at me. "Because you've been moping around the apartment ever since we got here. You've been out _once_, and I know something happened because you came back really upset and you haven't gone out since", she accused.

I shook my head fiercely. "Even if I was upset you didn't seem to act like it was a big deal, so maybe it isn't. You didn't care when I started crying", I spat. Shannon's eyes went wide with hurt. I didn't even care. She hadn't cared when I cried. But then her eyes went hard again. "Just come to the party", she glared. "Fine, but I'm not wearing that", I held her gaze with just as much anger. "Fine", Shannon stomped out of the room to let me change. I got dressed and re-dyed the streaks in my hair so they stood out just as much. I applied some lip gloss and swept blush across my cheeks, but my already thick, long lashes didn't need extra.

I couldn't believe I had given in to my sister so easily. I didn't want to go to the stupid party with her and Candice. Apparently Shannon even had a _date_. Which would be a first, but not surprising in New York City. The place was practically swarming with desperate men. _Not to mention other very_ different_ types of men_, I thought sourly. I still hadn't worked up the courage to go to the park, or even leave my room. I quickly put some shoes on and raced out of the room. "What's your hurry"? Shannon asked sarcastically. "Sooner we get there, sooner we leave", I snapped quickly. Shannon rolled her emerald eyes and we walked to the bus stop together in silence.

We sat at the bench but I was fed up with buses. "We're taking a taxi", I declared. I stepped onto the street in my boots and waved one over. The guy didn't need anymore encouragement when he saw my sister stand beside me too. He pulled up and threw open the door. "How may I help you ladies"? He grinned. Dark hair fell over his eyes. He was fairly average looking. "Shanny, what's the address"? I asked casually as I slipped into the front seat. She leaned over to the front seat to whisper something in the guy's ear. His eyes lit up. He was only probably nineteen or so, and when Shannon had all her makeup on she looked like she was just as old.

She had left her hair to hang in a scruffy mess, but in a way that looked cool. She flicked her hair and sat back, obviously pleased with herself. I didn't even want to _think_ what she might have said to the guy. When we pulled up at the large mansion, Shannon winked at the guy and handed him a twenty dollar note, but I caught a glimpse of another piece of paper and a phone number on it underneath. "Thanks", she smiled flirtatiously, and we jumped out. "I can't believe you just gave him your phone number", I said incredulously as the cab pulled away. She flicked her hair, irritably, the same way she had the other day. "I didn't. I gave him yours", she rolled her eyes as though it should have been perfectly obvious. I gaped. But Shannon had already started making her way to the door.

I followed quickly, not wanting to stay in the cool night air any longer than necessary. The music was beating loudly in the house, and disco lights of all different colours were flashing. Whoever had hosted the party had gone to extreme lengths. Most people were dancing, and most of the guys were piled onto the couch watching a football match or something. "I wonder where the bathroom is", I whispered to Shannon. I expected her to become all shy and quiet, but she didn't. "That way", she pointed in a different direction, and I noticed that she was watching a few of the guys dancing. I watched, horrified, as she sidled up to one and started flirting. I went in the direction of the bathroom instead of watching further.

The bathroom _was_ in that direction. It just seemed more like a public bathroom at a high school football match rather than one at a party. Girls were packed into it, shoving for their place at the single mirror. Most were applying makeup like lipstick, and I realised there was no way I could go to the bathroom with all of them in there, and I could hardly ask them to leave. "I don't really need to go that bad", I told myself, turning to exit. When I stepped back into the living room, a game had started. Shannon was in for it, too. She stood in the middle of a circle of people who were sitting on the floor.

I noticed for the first time how short her miniskirt was. Just long enough to cover her butt. Her boob tube showed off a lot of her stomach too. I squeezed to find a place in the circle, and watched my sister with fascination and horror. This was worse than the taxi and the guy before. She strutted over to one of the boys sitting on the floor. She picked her feet high off the ground, and shook her hair our everywhere. Not to mention batting her eyelashes. And then, to make matters worse, she gracefully sat herself sideways in his lap and slung one arm around his neck, caressing his cheek with the other. She bought her lips about a centimetre from his and whispered seductively, just loud enough for me to hear.

"Honey I love you, will you give me a smile"? She wiggled her eyebrows. I couldn't make out the guy's face properly in the semi-darkness, but I would guess he was smiling. But then I saw him lean closer so his lips just brushed hers ever so lightly, maybe a millimetre away. "Honey, I love you, but I just can't smile", he said so we could all hear. He had to be very good at this game to turn my sister down, particularly just then.

I suddenly remembered the game. It was a game we used to play at parties in sixth grade. I noticed that Shannon was still in. She glanced around the circle, picking out her next victim no doubt. I saw her make a move towards a boy with blonde hair. The lights dimmed again, so I couldn't see much of what she did, all I know is he smiled. I heard Shannon say "Honey I love you, will you give me a smile"? And I know for a fact that the guy didn't even try. "Okay", I heard him say. Then the next thing I knew a handsome face was in front of me. His face was inches from mine. I couldn't take my eyes away from his. So beautiful…

"Honey, I love you will you give me a smile"? He whispered. It was him! It was the guy from the park! My heart beat faster and my hands started sweating. Before I could do anything, one hand flew to my throat. "I-I have a sore throat, sorry, I'm just going to get something to drink", I said quickly, I quickly left the room, ignoring the shouts of 'cheater' coming from it. I ran to the kitchen searching the cupboards for a glass. I found one and filled it with water. _What the _hell_ is he doing here?_ I screamed silently.

Why did I even care so much? Was I even positive I had seen him drinking her blood? _Yes, you are positive. You saw her dead body!_ I couldn't push aside the image of the girl's lifeless body falling to the ground, and then the sickening crunch at impact. But suddenly as I chugged down the water, _he_ came in the kitchen, which was virtually empty. And then I realised, it wasn't him. Sure, he had blonde hair, but now I realised how stupid I had been. There was no resemblance. "Are you okay"? The guy asked. I smiled slightly and nodded. "I guess I feel a little sick", I explained. It was the truth, at least. Seeing who I thought was him made me feel terrible.

"Well, okay then…", he said hesitantly and turned to go. I turned back around and got another glass of water. "It wasn't him. It wasn't him", I repeated over and over as I went into a different room where the football was on. I decided to go into the backyard instead. Apparently these people owned a very large block of land. I went outside, breathing in the fresh air. "I was probably just dreaming that day", I said aloud. I was almost positive I hadn't seen what I thought I had. So why was the image of the girl so clear in my mind? And then suddenly a hand went over my mouth and someone picked me up into there arms. We were running. I tried to scream but no sound came out. What the _hell_ was going on?


	3. Who & What

**This chapter was a bit hard for me to do, because I didn't have a clue how to write it. I also just added the Spanish bits for fun. I didn't know what else to do there. Next chapter will be better and longer, but anyway. I hope you like my chapter better than I did. Please REVIEW!**

Chapter Three-Who &What

I protested and struggled against my captors grip. He had informed me his name was Lucas. I watched him with curiosity as we sat at the park. He combed his fingers through his blonde mop, and it was obvious he was distressed. I was surprised by how much courage I had being around him. For all I knew he drank human blood! I noticed his violet eyes were lighter today. "So I suppose you want to know what happened the other day", Lucas's voice was pained.

I nodded meekly. My fear had returned. "I _was_ doing what you think I was doing. And she did die", he added quietly. I couldn't resist the shudder that shook my body. "What _are _you"? I whispered, partially to myself. Lucas looked up at me. He stared at me for a long moment, and I was convinced he wouldn't answer. But he eventually did. "I guess your kind would call me a vampire of sorts", he answered flatly. I swallowed hard, self-consciously letting my hair fall over my shoulders, hiding part of my neck.

"You won't eat me, will you"? I asked quickly. Lucas's head snapped to look at me with bewilderment, but then he burst out laughing. "Eat-you"? He gasped between chuckles. "I'm sure you find my death very funny, but I don't", I snapped. How could anyone be so merciless? "I don't _eat_ people", he chuckled. I narrowed my eyes. "Drink my blood then, whatever", I added.

But this stopped his laughter.

"I won't eat you _or_ drink your blood. I would, however, ask that you let me take you to get something to eat", he grinned. I stared at him in disbelief. "You're joking, right"? I laughed. I don't think he heard the fear behind it. He looked almost hurt. "You're the only human who knows what I am. It's not often I get to spend time with humans", he answered. I realised he _was_ serious. But go to get dinner with a _vampire_? "Um…okay", I answered desperately. I didn't know what he was planning on doing to me, but for some reason I felt that he wouldn't hurt me.

"McDonald's"? He teased. I couldn't help but laugh. In a sick, twisted sort of way it was sweet. He remembered that I liked it from the day he'd first seen me. "Sure", I tried to smile but I imagine it would have looked more like a grimace. I simply followed Lucas, half asleep. I was aware that I should have been on my guard more, but I was too worn out. It was fairly late. I barely noticed when we arrived at McDonald's. The big yellow M illuminated the car park.

I went in and took a seat at one of the booths, thinking about what to order when I realised Lucas hadn't sat down. I looked around, but I couldn't see him, so I just rested my head on the cool table. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander as I drifted in and out of consciousness. I must have fallen asleep for a minute because I was woken with a start. But I couldn't focus my eyes properly. "Come with me", a raspy voice said. "Ok-ay", I yawned pushing myself to my feet. I felt a tight arm go around my waist. I breathed in through my nose and smelt alcohol.

Fear gripped me instantly, but I was still too tired. I tried to break away from the arm. "Hey, where do ya think ya goin, prutty gurl", a voice slurred. "Nowhere", I sighed, drifting to sleep. But I became fully awake as a horrific snarl ripped through the air. My drooping head snapped up, and I stared at a shaggy, homeless looking man. He had his arm around my waist still. I saw Lucas standing about five metres away.

"Let. Her. Go", he growled. His perfect teeth were bared, his lip curled back in a snarl. "Nup", the man chuckled drunkenly. "Lu-cas", I groaned. I watched as he stormed towards us and grabbed the man's wrist, ripping it from my waist. I whimpered as he slowly twisted it in a Chinese burn. The drunken man howled with pain. "Stop it", I cried softly, falling to my knees. I felt my jeans tear. Lucas came to my side. "Are you okay"? He asked, scooping my up into his arms.

"Yeah", I sighed. I let myself fall into a deep sleep.

_I walked through the park. It was a beautiful sunny day, not a cloud in the sky, or a ripple on the pond. I stripped off my shirt and jeans to reveal my red bikini, and I dived into the water. I laughed splashed, floating on my back in the water. And then I saw Lucas cross the park, coming out of the dark trees. I laughed and called to him. "Lucas! Lucas, over here"! I squealed. But as he walked towards me, dark clouds started tumbling across the sky. The water turned black, and rain began to pour down. I couldn't see through the mist. "Lucas"! I shouted, anxiously. And then a shaft of light opened through the clouds. It touched the ground, and shone down on Lucas. There was no rain or darkness where he was. I wanted to be there, with him. "Lucas! Lucas, help me"! I screamed. I realised I was sinking. The water became thicker, like tar. I couldn't push my arms above the surface. I sunk, up to my neck, jaw, mouth, nose. And then I sunk so my eyes were no longer above the surface. The last thing I saw was Lucas's perfect face and his halo of light. The beautiful angel and the pained look that had been on his face. I screamed under the tar, but it filled my mouth and lungs. I cried and screamed, but my pleas for help were muffled. _

"_No_"! I screamed. I woke up, panting and crying. But this time, when I looked up Lucas wasn't staring down at me. I rolled around in the bed. Where was Shannon? She surely would have woken up from my screaming. Then I heard the door creak open. My breath caught in my throat. I prayed it wasn't Aunt Terry. But I saw the silhouette of a boy, and a limp girl in his arms. "Lucas"? I whispered. I don't know why I longed for it to be him. "Yes"? Came the reply. I let out my breath. He approached the bed. "I bough your sister home", he explained, and the bed creaked as he added the wait of my sister.

"Thankyou", I smiled in the darkness. There was an awkward silence after that. "Why were you screaming"? Lucas blurted. "What"? I demanded, but then he slipped out the door and closed it behind him. I was too tired to follow, so I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. His random visit had just added to the fear of my nightmare. I closed my eyes and let myself fall asleep again.

The next morning I didn't wake up quite so quickly. I stumbled out of bed, and made my way to the bathroom with a fresh set of clothes. I showered first, and the feel of the hot water coursing over my body relaxed me. I saw the red and purple water go down the drain, and I knew my streaks were gone. When I was done with my shower, I changed into a denim skirt and v-neck black t-shirt. Then I scribbled a note on paper to Aunt Terry and Shannon, and quickly headed to the park. As I expected, Lucas was there. He was lying back on the grass, his eyes closed.

"Hey, Lucas"! I called. He sat up immediately and grinned when he saw me. I glared, and he let out an amused laugh. "Nice to see you, too", he chuckled. "Yeah, whatever. I only just met you yesterday, so you can't expect me to act like we're best friends", I snapped. But he only smiled wider. "But I can _hope_, can't I"? He asked, raising an eyebrow. I shrugged. "So, why are you here so early"? Lucas asked. I put my hands on my hips stubbornly. "Don't you mean why am I here, _at all_"? I asked. He smiled. "No. I know you would come. I just didn't think you would come this early", he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. "You think of yourself quite highly, don't you"? I mused. He grinned impishly. "Of course I am. With my stunning looks and simply _charming_ personality, why wouldn't I"? He wiggled his eyebrows playfully. How could I _not_ smile back? I don't think he realised how right he was with his stunning looks and charming personality. As far as he was concerned he was only mucking around. He didn't know that it was the honest truth. But despite that, I had to remind myself that he was a dangerous creature. I decided to press matters on the 'vampire' thing a little more.

"So, how does the whole thing work"? I asked casually. Lucas glanced over at me. "How does what work"? He asked warily. I motioned to him. "The whole vampire thing. How does it work"? I let a mild irritation seep through my tone. Lucas looked instantly cautious. "What exactly do you want to know"? He was definitely hesitant. I paused. What _did_ I want to know? "Were you born a vampire"? I asked. It sounded like a reasonable question. "Thankfully, no", Lucas chuckled. That surprised me. "So…how are you, I don't know how to put this. Hmm", I paused, frowning.

I had no idea how to phrase my question without potentially hurting Lucas's feelings. He seemed to understand. "How did I become this way"? He supplied. I nodded numbly. "I was changed by another vampire". And so followed a string of questions and answers.

"How were you changed"?

"Vampires have venom. When we bite the venom is injected, and if we don't drink the victim and the venom is left to spread, they become a vampire".

"How old are you"?

"I'm not as old as some vampires. My body is sixteen. I was changed the day before my birthday, but I'm really only sixty years old", he shrugged. This made me choke on my next question. "Your…immortal"? Lucas nodded. I scrunched up my face. "So you can't die"? I assumed he was invincible. But Lucas just snorted. "Not…exactly", he admitted. "What do you mean, not exactly? It's a simple question, simple answer"! I scoffed. I expected him to blow up at me, because I could tell this wasn't easy for him, and I knew I shouldn't have been asking so many questions. But once again, he surprised me by laughing. "You're a curious little critter, aren't you"? He shook his head in amusement.

"Yeah well, humans are naturally curious creatures. _I_ however, have enhanced abilities in that area. Sometimes too enhanced for my own good", I added huffily. "I have enhanced abilities too", Lucas instantly cheered. I could see the excitement glowing in his dark eyes. "Can I show you"? He asked, grinning. "Well, anything that doesn't involve you drinking my body fluids sounds reasonable to me, assuming you don't put my life at risk", I shrugged. But Lucas got an evil smile on his face.

"After this experience I'm not so sure you'll agree to do anything with me so eagerly or quickly again", and then I was cradled in his arms. I gasped as I felt him lifting me up with ease, and I was frozen into sheer terror when he through me up slightly and threw me across into the trees. I let off a string of curses and bunched myself up. But as soon as I was off I was across the park and back in Lucas's arms again, and we were speeding through the forest. "No, no, no, no, _no_"! I screeched and beat my fists against Lucas's stone chest. He came to an abrupt halt. I felt myself shaking and trembling. My fear turned to rage. I grabbed his shirt collar as hard as I could and dragged his face close to mine.

"Don't you _ever_ do that to me _again_", I hissed. My voice was dripping with venom. Lucas nodded quickly, and I could see he was trying not to smile. But he couldn't resist, and the amused grin that flickered across his perfect face only annoyed me further. "Why do you _smile_ so damned much"? I scoffed. That only made him smile wider. "Maybe because I'm happy. Or because you're incredibly amusing. _Or_ maybe it's just because I enjoy spending time with you", but his face became sad. "Much more than I should", he whispered. With that he set me on my feet. "I'm sorry. I upset you", I said, silently cursing myself.

"No, it's okay. So, do you have any more questions"? He asked. I grinned. "Yep. How do you keep from burning in the sun"? I asked curiously. "I thought you might ask that. We don't burn in the sun, instead we…sparkle". But I wasn't interested in the answer anymore. "_We_"? I answered flatly. Lucas winced. "Yes, there are more of us. Many more, in fact", he admitted. "And you all drink human blood"? I asked, trying to keep my voice even. Lucas shook his head. "Not exactly. I don't know how true this is, but I have heard that there are others, who drink animal blood. However it is much more difficult to control themselves", he said, deep in thought. "So, you want another run through the park"? He asked quickly.

But he certainly hadn't caught me off guard. "No, thankyou", I said firmly. "I should probably get home for breakfast anyway. Terry and Shannon are probably wondering where I am", I added. Lucas nodded. "Probably. I'll walk home with you. You can ask me any more questions if you like", he said, starting off across the park. I quickly caught up with him. "I only have a few more. How come you don't start feeding off animals"? It was the best possible way I could phrase the question. Lucas frowned.

"I have thought about it, you know. But it gets much harder to control the needs for the first few years, and living in New York, with so many people…I just couldn't afford to stuff up", he sighed. But I still didn't understand. "So leave New York", I suggested. Lucas chuckled. "I couldn't. It's the perfect place for feeding. Not many people really notice if someone goes missing, and it hides my cover well", he pointed out. It did seem fair enough, but I still didn't understand. But finally we were outside the apartment and I had to say goodbye. "I-guess-I might see you later", I stumbled. Lucas laughed again. "You will", he waved, and turned and walked off.

For some reason I really did hope I would see him again. But as soon as I walked into the kitchen of our apartment, Shannon attacked me. "I'm not an idiot! Who was that guy you were with he was sooooooo cute"! She cried. "His name is Lucas", I eyed my sister carefully. She sure was in a good mood. "Ooh! Oh, and um, Lydia and Erin called. So you'd better ring them back", she chuckled. "Kay", I mumbled, reaching for the phone. My fingers hovered just above it, and then it rang. I snatched it up. "Hello"? I asked.

"¿como se hace tú no me llamó detrás?"! Lydia's angry voice boomed over the phone. "qué te tienen conseguido decir para se"! I knew what that meant. "I'm-", I stopped quickly. Knowing Lydia she would have thought it more thoughtful if I apologized in Spanish. "Soy así que apesadumbrado, perdonarme por favor"! It wasn't the first time I had to use this line. Lydia was Spanish, and she had taught me quite a bit of the language. All of my friends had fairly interesting family backgrounds. Like Kimi, who was Hawaiian.

"Oh, okay then, you're forgiven", Lydia laughed. "So, what have you been up to"? She asked. "Not much, really. I can't wait to see you guys again. Have you heard from Kimi"? I asked. Kimi was spending her holiday's back at home when the rest of her family lived, not including her brothers and sisters and parents. "No, no tengo. Kimi is still in Hawaii. She won't be getting home for a few days now. But have you met any individuos lindos"? She asked. I knew this meant 'cute guys'. "I met one guy. But he's more just a friend, I think. His name is Lucas", I said. "Ooh, decir dicen! Tell tell"! Lydia giggled. And I launched into the events that had happened so far, leaving out the parts about vampires.

**Vocabulary**

**¿como se hace tú no me llamó detrás? – **How come you didn't call me back?

**qué te tienen conseguido decir para se – **What have you got to say for yourself?

**soy así que apesadumbrado, perdonarme por favor – **I'm so sorry, please forgive me

**No, no tengo – **No, I haven't

**individuos lindos – **cute guys

**decir dicen –** Tell tell!


	4. Blood On My Hands

**Here is my next chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter Four-Blood On My Hands

"Can't you just leave me alone"? I demanded impatiently. Two weeks later, Lucas was still hanging out with me. He was incredibly irritating. "Why"? He mused. "Because you annoy the hell out of me", I snapped in frustration. "Something as kind and loving as you? I doubt there was any hell in you to begin with", he grinned. He knew very well that he was annoying me. "Shut up, shut up, shut _up_"! I cried. Lucas chuckled. "I wish you weren't so difficult", he took a step ahead of me.

It was a clear sunny day, so he was wearing long jeans and a jacket. His face was partially covered by his hair and his sunglasses, so you couldn't tell he was glittering. He walked down the footpath, him dressed like it was raining and snowing, and I was dressed like I was going for a walk in the desert. I was wearing my denim shorts and black tank top with my thongs, and sunglasses, also. "I'm hungry", I complained, putting my hand to my bare stomach as it let out an angry growl. "Me too", Lucas sighed. I glanced at him quickly. "Do you want to go the park"? I asked quietly. But he just shook his head fiercely. "No. I'll feed later tonight", he said firmly. "Are you sure"? I asked. He nodded. "Okay, but _I_ can't wait to eat. Do you know any good coffee shops around here"? I frowned, searching the streets. "Not by name, but I know where we can find some coffee shops", he pointed across the street at a cute little shop, like a little cottage.

"Ooh, croissants. Yum, let's go", I glanced either side of the road and darted across. Lucas followed directly behind me. A few car horns sounded as we held up the traffic for a minute. So I stopped. How dare they honk at me! I hated it when people did things like that. They annoyed me so I would annoy them. I stopped directly in the middle of the road, my arms folded stubbornly. I tapped my foot, eyebrows raised. The guy in the black BMW, the one who had been the first to honk, stuck his head out the window. I heard Lucas groan. "Jordan"! I shot him a deathly look. "You got a problem, mister"? I demanded of the man. He was quite gorgeous, really. Brown waves of hair, and…the same violet eyes as Lucas. Only the man's were darker, almost a blackish purple.

"Jordan, come here now", Lucas growled. But the man smirked at me. "Babe, I understand that you probably want to come for a ride with me, but all you had to do was ask", he chuckled. "I'm sorry; you must have misunderstood my question. Let's see if I can make this any clearer", I smiled sweetly, and stomped up to his shiny car. I pulled a tube of foundation out of my bag, squirting it on the bonnet and windows. Then I wiped the bottom of my thongs on the shiny hubcaps. There was a small amount of mud on the bottom of my shoes, but it was now smeared on the car. "What I meant to say was, _bite me_", I snapped, following Lucas away. The man just stood in horror, gaping at him car.

"Jordan, why do you have to do that"? Lucas whined. I scoffed. "Why did he have to honk his horn at me"? I challenged. Lucas rolled his eyes. "Maybe he was in a hurry", he threw his hands in the air. "Well maybe I was in a hurry to use up the foundation. It wasn't my skin tone anyway", I tossed my head. Lucas shook his head. "Honestly. I'm so glad I was born a boy". I smacked his arm, although I know it did no damage to him whatsoever. "I'm not. You'd be _way_ more fun to shop and cruise the streets with if you were a girl", I muttered. "And _you'd_ be way more fun to play footie with if you were a boy", he cried. That surprised me.

"You like football"? I asked, taking a seat inside the coffee shop at one of the booths. Lucas slid in across from me. "Of course. I love all sports. I mean, c'mon, why wouldn't I? I kick their butts at everything, especially tackle football", he grinned proudly. "'Their' being humans", I lowered my voice. Lucas nodded. "So where is Shannon today"? He asked, raising his hand to call over a waitress. One walked quickly to our booth, eyeing Lucas, but one of the male waiters started approaching, too, only he was watching me. He reached us first. The young waitress turned on her heel and stomped away.

"How may I help you today, miss"? He smiled. I pinched the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger, sighing. I forced a smile on my face and looked up at him. "A tea with two sugars and a croissant for me, and…Lucas"? He frowned, looking at a menu. "Yeah, same for me, thanks", he nodded. "So that would be…two teas and…two croissants"? The waiter repeated. I nodded. And suddenly his face lit up. He looked at me. "Would you like _sugar_, with that tea"? He winked. I blinked. "Look, I already told you I want two sugars with the tea, so what is the hold up? Can we please get a waiter who has a better memory over here", I added, slightly louder. The waiter blushed and flinched at my annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry miss, your order will be here in just a minute", he said, obviously flustered. He hurried away. Lucas shook his head in disgust again. "Honestly", he murmured. "I know! What an idiot! And I mean, could he be any more _subtle_"? I scoffed. Lucas cocked an eyebrow. "I meant _you_. I mean, please, can't you just be a little bit nice to the workers at every place we go to? I mean, yesterday it was the poop scooper at the petting zoo. How was it his fault he got poo on your new shoes"? He did have a point. Although I wasn't about to admit it. The man had dropped a plop of cow crap off his shovel and onto my brand new seventy dollar sneakers, and now they were stained. Permanently.

"Hey, I had _just_ bought those shoes before we went to that petting zoo, thankyou very much. I had wanted them for, like, _forever_", I sulked. But he chuckled. "They're just shoes. Imagine if he had have dropped it on your hair", he pointed out. "He wasn't tall enough, so you can scratch that idea", I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, Shannon was going shopping with Candice. I'm glad she's making some normal friends. Unlike her deranged older sister", I gave a weak smile. Lucas sighed. "If anything _I'm _the deranged one. I mean, c'mon, _I'm_ the one who drinks blood, not you", he snorted. "True", I agreed. "Hey"! Lucas cried in mock offence. I laughed. "Oh, shut up". I heard someone clear their throat and turned to see that the waiter was back. "Your croissants", he said in a French accent, nodding and putting two plates down. One in front of each of us.

The waitress that had tried to serve us before carried over the tea. "For you, sir, and you, miss", she placed it beside the plate. "Thanks", I replied flatly. But she wasn't even looking at me. She was batting her eyelashes at Lucas. I fake gagged. The girl's eyes widened. She couldn't have been too old. She looked anywhere between sixteen and thirteen. She was tall enough to be my age, but her face didn't look sixteen. She had chubby, rosy cheeks, and hazel eyes. I decided on fourteen or fifteen. She couldn't have been much older. "Candice"! Screeched a high-pitched voice. I cringed at the sound. Then I watched in surprise as the waitress turned away from us. "Yes"? She called in a soft voice. I don't know what made me do it, but my hand shot out and snatched her wrist. Her head snapped around in surprise. "Is-is there a…problem, miss"? She stammered.

"You're Candice. Do you know Shannon Whitmore"? I demanded. I had thought the girl looked slightly familiar. Her short cropped brown hair, freckles. And I vaguely remembered Terry mentioning that Candice helped her cousin with a restaurant. She just nodded mutely. I narrowed my green eyes. "I thought you two were shopping together today", I pointed out. Candice looked surprised, even a little freaked out. "How did you know"? She asked. I rolled me eyes. "As if I'm going to let my fifteen year old sister run around New York City whenever she pleases without telling me where she is going", I said as though it were perfectly obvious.

Although there was probably no way this girl would have seen the obviousness. Shannon and I were as different as it was possible to be. For sisters, anyway. The only way Candice would have recognised me would have been if Shannon had showed her a picture of me, which I knew she hadn't, because I hadn't appeared in a picture since I was twelve. And in the one and only picture I had been with my mother, so I had burned it. My father broke down every time he saw a picture of her.

"You're Jordan"? Candice looked surprised. I nodded, glaring at her. She took the hint. "My cousin asked me to work at the last minute, so Shanny went cruising the stores by herself. Look, I've got to go, so I'll see you later", and she hurried off without another word. I felt my cheeks burning with anger. "By her_self_"! I squeaked.

But there was no time to discuss the matter. There was a sound of screeching tyres and I looked out the window just after I heard the sickening thump, and a horrifying scream. A girl lay on the side of the road, and from what I could see she was maybe fourteen or fifteen. My heart thudded with fear for her. A dark red pool of blood started forming around her. I clapped my hand over my mouth and jumped up. But Lucas seemed frozen. "Jordan, I think we should stay inside", he said, reaching for my hand. I jerked away. "It might be hard for you. You should stay inside, but I want to see if she's okay", I gave a small smile and rushed out of the shop. A crowd was slowly forming, and blood bathed the road and side walk. The girl's head was resting on the footpath, her drenched hair hanging over her face.

I caught a glimpse of Lucas before he was at the girl's side, lifting her into his arms, bridal style. And then a horrible feeling of De Ja Vu washed over me, and the night he had carried Shannon into the apartment flooded my mind. And under the blood and bruises, I saw it was my sister. My body went cold. Lucas gave me an apologetic look. And as the cold slowly froze my body, I blacked out.

I woke with a frightening start. I felt the cold sweat beads on my forehead, and tears still in my eyes. My chest was heaving, and I was panting heavily. A woman lent over me and put a cold washer on my face. "Sweetheart, are you okay"? She asked. She was wearing a nurse's uniform. I realised I was in a hospital. "Shannon…Lucas"? I whispered. My teeth chattered.

"Is Shannon your sister"? The woman asked softly. I nodded, my mouth slightly open in shock. "Is-is she okay"? My voice cracked. The nurse's eyes widened. My put a hand over her mouth. She shook her head quickly, let out a sob and hurried from the room. I bit my lip, and the tears flowed over. Where was my sister? Just then Lucas came into the room. From the look on his face, something was wrong. He had changed his shirt. No doubt from the blood. But I didn't care about the shirt. His face looked pained.

"What's wrong"? I croaked. I didn't need to ask about Shannon. I knew that whatever his answer to this question was would have something to do with it. He sat beside me wordlessly. "I'm sorry", he whispered. I panicked. "Sorry for what? There's no reason to be sorry about anything", I forced a grin, my voice on the edge of hysteria. "I'm sorry. But they couldn't save her. They would have put her through more pain, so I thought it would be best if…", he trailed off. I stared at him. He fidgeted. "Say something", he touched my cheek softly. "You drank her", I squeezed my eyes shut. "I'm sorry", he whispered again. My blood boiled. "Get out", I said in an even, calm voice. "Jordan, they couldn't have…it was the only-"

"I said _get out_"! I screamed. Tears poured down my face. Lucas got up slowly. "Goodbye", he whispered. He left the room, and I burst into tears. But deep in my heart, I knew I could never truly believe she was gone until I saw her body again. Which I may never have been able to do. She was gone. Gone. _Gone_.

How I hated that word. It was too final. And then I thought about where my sister had gone. Was she in heaven? Was she happy? Our mother had been a very strong Christian, we had always gone to church and youth group, and we read the bible and said grace every night. Shannon and I had also been strong Christians. But our father's faith had fallen away when our mother had gotten sick and died. He had blamed God for her death, I suppose. And we hadn't been to church since. It was funny in a way because he let us go out drinking at parties, but he would forbid us to go to youth group. I hoped Shannon was in heaven with mum.

It was such a stupid accident. I thought of everyone who loved her, and would miss her. And I thought of my father. Would he drink more? Take drugs more frequently? Would he ever get over it? I imagined the look on his face when he would find out. And then a question came to my mind. Would _I_ ever get over it?


	5. The Black Dress

**I'm sorry I took so long on this chapter, but I've been so busy with schoolwork and stuff! I'm trying to update all my stories as fast as possible, but I won't be able to update for at least another week, but by then all my school assignments will be handed in and I will be free to write! Anyway, don't be confused by the start of this chapter, there is no mistake; don't think there is something wrong. It makes sense if you read to the end of the chapter. **

Chapter Five-A Black Dress

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry", Terry hugged me. I didn't return the gesture. I stood stock still and starred blankly at the plane. Once again there I stood, backpack slung over one shoulder. "Bye", I said flatly, joining the line to board the plane. In single file the excited passengers bounded through the gates towards the plane, chatting happily. Two little girls who looked maybe five years old were holding hands, and on one end of their chain was a young woman who was obviously the mother.

They were the last ones in line, besides me of course. I watched them blankly. They were cute kids, both had pale skin, but not as pale as Lucas's. I cringed inwardly. It was clear that they weren't vampires. Every person I looked at was a possible 'suspect' for vampirism. But the thought of Lucas didn't bring tears to my eyes. A lot of things had been making me cry for a lot of different reasons lately, and this was one of those times.

The girls were singing an old Barney song. "I love you, you love me, we're a happy family", the girls, clear twins, sang. Their mother finished the song, laughing. The two girls hands slipped apart suddenly, and the little girl make a feeble attempt to keep up as the line moved forward. I turned away bitterly as she stretched out to clasp hands with her sister again. Once upon a time that had been me and Shannon and _our_ mother. Only now it there was no longer Shannon and our mother.

I shuffled onto the plane with my head down and was assisted to my seat by an attendant. She gave me a look of pity as I scooted into the window seat. I knew my sister's accident had been on the news, but a small part of me had hoped no one would recognise me. I ignored the attendant and she left just as a boy sat in the seat next to mine.

"You can't sit there"! I snarled. "Why not"? He demanded, not making any move to change seats. I winced when I realised what I would have answered. But Shannon wasn't going to come running alongside the plane miraculously begging the pilot to wait any time soon. "No reason", I whispered. He heard. I turned my head to look out the window as the plane began to take off. I let my mind wander and consider the possibilities, or to be more exact, fantasies.

Before my eyes was Shannon. Her child like face, soft delicate skin and flashing green eyes. She ran alongside the plane, tugging her suitcase behind her frantically. She looked up at the plane, her eyes wide with fear for missing it. But when mine eyes locked with hers she stopped and smiled and waved eagerly. I pressed my face against the window as the plane took off, and a tear slipped down my face. I watched in horror as history repeated itself. Shannon's eyes widened in fear and distress as the plane took off and she was left behind. "No", I whispered. "Are you okay"? The boy beside me whispered. Shannon's face flashed in my mind. "No, no, no, _no_"! I screamed.

And then it was gone. Now I was in a pitch black dress that billowed around my thighs, and my black silk hair blew around my face. I was seeing myself in third person. I stood before a grave, a bunch of red roses in my hands; I held them high and close to my chest. It was the same as always. Everything but the roses appeared to be faded, and the red stood out as a splash of colour in contrast to the dark skies behind me. My eyes were closed and a single tear trickled down my ghost white face.

I wanted desperately to close my eyes to the image but I couldn't shut it out. And as I kneeled at the grave and lay the roses down gently, and brushed my fingertips against the cold, frozen stone. And then I saw the name on the gravestone. _Marina Whitmore, Shannon Whitmore, _and then another name faded in beneath these ones. _Jordan Whitmore_. I tried to scream but the sound strangled in my throat. I watched myself as I stood and back away from the gravestone, and a grave opened up in the ground. My white, frozen mother lay in the grave, and then she was Shannon. And then I watched as I turned into Lucas, and he was crying as he looked down on _my_ body in the hole.

"Don't cry", my blood red lips whispered. The rest of my body that was in the grave was unmoving and white, and now the roses Lucas held and my lips were the only things that were of normal colour. Everything else was faded and dull. "Goodbye", Lucas whispered. He laid flowers on me chest. Then the grey rain began to fall, and the dirt on either side of the grave began to wash in. My body began to be covered, and Lucas backed away, tears streaming. And I noticed he had blue eyes. In my dreams he was always human. And then it washed over my face.

"Lucas"! I screamed. A cold shudder rippled through my body. I was wet and freezing cold. Darkness enveloped me, and I looked around but there was nothing but the endless black. And then I looked in a different direction. Three red numbers glowed in the darkness. 6:00 am. I sat up and felt my pillow. It was wet and cold, like my skin. I was dripping with cold sweat. There was a loud rapping at my door. "What's going on in there"? A weary voice demanded. The door swung open. My breath caught in my throat frightfully before I realised who it was.

"Troy"? I panted. My blonde idiot stepbrother leaned on the doorframe. "Oh, you're alone. I didn't think you had a boyfriend", he winked, grinning. I had a fair idea what he though I had been doing. I shuddered, and not from fear this time. "So who's Lucas"? Troy's face became serious. I shook my head. "A guy I met in…well, you know", I frowned. Troy nodded solemnly. He may have been a real jerk sometimes, but that wasn't to say he didn't have his moments of saintliness. In other words, he was a cold and heartless pig because he was popular, but he was a good guy.

"Are you ready for…_today_"? He asked uncomfortably. I felt my eyes widen in the extreme. I shook my head as tears filled my eyes. "Are you okay"? He asked with a tinge of worry in his voice. I nodded quickly. "I'm okay. I'm going to start getting ready now", I said, pushing back my covers. Troy stared at me in disbelief. "It's six in the morning", he pointed out. "Well, knowing me it will take me that long to get ready", I said quickly, waving him out of the room. I noticed his chest muscles ripple as he pushed himself off the doorframe. He was only in his boxers. "And put a shirt on", I exclaimed in mock disgust. Troy grinned. "Why, you don't like this look", he pulled a pose. I pushed him out of the room and closed the door in his face. "Hey"! I heard him cry in fake outrage. But instead I went back to bed, snuggling deep into the wet sheets. I hadn't realised how much I had been sweating.

My nightmares must have only been enhanced by the fact it was the day of the funeral. I lay in bed thinking of excuses not to go, but three hours later there was a knocking at my door again. "Time to get ready", came Sabrina's high voice. My stepmother pushed open the door. She was wearing a super short black dress and small French-like hat with a small veil only coming down to cover her eyes. She had on short black gloves that only just covered her wrists, and _stilettos_. I was disgusted with her. Her short blonde hair kicked up at the ends at her shoulders, and she tossed it huffily. "Please hurry dear. We don't have all day", she sniffed. "What's the hurry? Shannon's not going anywhere anytime soon", I snapped.

"Yes, but me, Troy and your father _are_. We will be leaving in half an hour so hurry up", she turned on her heel and pranced out. I turned angrily to my closet and threw open the door. And there it was. The one thing I had dreaded looking since I had gotten on the plane to come home. The one thing that I hadn't looked at for eight years. The awful black dress that still haunted me in my sleep. I took it off the hanger and held it up against my body. Of course it was too small; I had known that and bought a new dress to replace it. I took a deep breath and pulled out the new dress.

I stripped off and changed into it, sitting on the end of the bed to lace up the shoes. They crisscrossed halfway up the lower half of my leg. I made sure the crosses were incredibly tight, so they were almost cutting into my skin. I went over to my desk mirror and put on some mascara and blood red lipstick, then picked up the bunch of red roses lying in front of it. I closed my eyes and held it up to my face to smell them. The moment was ruined by Sabrina's impatient knocking at the door. "_Now_, young lady", she demanded. I sighed and hurried out towards the car that was waiting to take us to the place that the funeral was being held. I hadn't seen the area yet, but I knew exactly what it would look like.

Our jet black car parked. I got out and walked up the hill to where the coffin was to be lowered into the ground. Sabrina stood beside me, and my father on the other side. He had managed to keep himself sober. I stood as various people that I had never met before came up and spoke to us. I felt like the eight year old at my own mother's burial again. The little girl snuggled into her father's side like when I had nightmares and I would wake him in the middle of the night, and he would tuck me back in bed and hold me close. Only daddy wasn't going to save me from this nightmare.

No one was.

And then the ceremony started. Before the words were even out of the priest's mouth, I knew I couldn't handle it. I glanced at Troy next to me. He was standing with his arm slung around his girlfriend's shoulders. Without looking at me, he reached and clasped his hand in mine. I knew as soon as this was over he would go back to being a pig, but for now the comfort felt good. "Shannon Elizabeth Whitmore, beloved daughter, sister and friend. May you join your mother in the kingdom of heaven, and so…", I tuned out. I couldn't stand it. I had to force myself to stand there and listen and not turn and run. I heard a nearby sob. It wasn't an adult's sob, it was the sob of a child. I saw Shannon's best friend from school, Jasmine, standing with her parents. Her dark brown curls fell over her face, hiding her usually bright blue eyes and baby face. She had on wrist length black gloves and a long sleeved black dress. She had only just turned fifteen a few weeks ago, but now she looked like a small child, maybe twelve or thirteen. Her father had his arm around her shoulders while she sobbed into her hands. I could see the tears dripping through her fingers.

Looking around at everyone, I knew I wasn't alone. And then it was my turn to read a poem for the funeral. I stepped forward, and as I began to read from my paper, and the

words flowed from my lips, a single tear trickled down my cheek and splashed on the paper.

_Do not stand at my grave and forever weep.  
_

_I am not there; I do not sleep.  
_

_I am a thousand winds that blow.  
_

_I am the diamond glints on snow.  
_

_I am the sunlight on ripened grain.  
_

_I am the gentle autumn's rain.  
_

_When you awaken in the morning's hush  
_

_I am the swift uplifting rush  
_

_Of quiet birds in circled flight.  
_

_I am the soft stars that shine at night.  
_

_Do not stand at my grave and forever cry.  
_

_I am not there. I did not die._


End file.
